Looking Back Chapter 2
by Erin05
Summary: Josie gets a lesson on Capeside in 2006


Rating: PG-13, may get a little less clean though  
Classification: Other, this is not really a romance, though it might turn into one  
Distribution: Anywhere, just let me know.  
Note: Just pretend that the events of season 1, 2, and 3 happened during the gang's 8th and 9th grade year.  
Feedback:Please give me some!Email me at dramaclub01@hotmail.com  
  
Chapter 2   
  
Josie slammed the front door, leaving a disgustingly drunk Pacey Witter out on the front porch.   
  
  
"Bessie, I'm here!" Josie annouced. Her interior designer instinct kicked in, as she appraised the state of the Potter B&B. Hmm, not bad. It was way too homely for Josie's taste (she rather preferred posh surrondings) but Josie couldn't see any real flaw. Definitely in much better condition than when she had lived here. Or, when JOEY POTTER had lived here, Josie corrected herself. Anyways, the house had good decorations, good color scenes, and modest but tasteful furniture. The Christmas decorations were a little tacky and overated, but that was okay. Most people couldn't afford the high-quality Christmas trimmings. Though her snobby rivals might have turned their noses up at a place like this, Josie could see no problem with staying here for a few days.   
  
  
Maybe Bodie could even make her pancakes for breakfest on her birthday. Though she'd only have a bite or two, since she wanted to keep her size 0 frame. Though she towered at 5'9", her weight was only 105 pounds. Josie wanted to stay that way, so she worked very hard to keep her weight down. It was worth it, though. Nearly all her friends wanted to be as thin as her.   
  
Bessie ran from the kitchen, her arms outstretched. "Josie! I can't believe you came here!"   
  
  
Josie smiled as she pulled Bessie into a hug. "What made you think I wouldn't?" She paused to run her hand through her short mane of blonde hair, a nervous habit she could not end. "So, what is the word on Jack?"   
  
  
"He's still in the intensive care unit. Doctors don't know if he'll pull through. Jen, Bodie, and Alex are there visiting him," Bessie informed her.   
  
  
"Oh god. I really hope he pulls through." Sweet, loving, kind Jack McPhee dead at 24? That couldn't happen. She'd seen tragedy all the time with all the victims she encountered, but it couldn't happen here. Not to him. Then the corners of her lipsticked mouth turned up in disgust. "Bessie, do you know that a certain brunette FORMER friend of mine is out on your porch, piss-poor drunk, completely disregarding all forms of decourum?"   
  
  
Bessie winced. "Yeah. He's been hanging out here a lot. Practically like family now."   
  
  
"How can you aquaint yourself with such alcoholic trash?" Josie snapped.   
Encountering many a drunken abusive spouse had made her particularly disgusted by such people.   
  
  
Bessie glared at her. "He's not... usually like this. He's much better than this. Always polite, kind, and helpful. It's just Jack that's gotten to him, made him mull over his entire life.   
  
"What happened to Pacey? Why is he so..." Josie failed to find the right words.   
  
  
"Different?" Bessie finished for her with a slight smirk. "When you left, something went out in Pacey. I guess you'd say his spirit broke, or whatever. Joey, he'd go on and on about how much he missed you."   
  
  
"Really?" They'd dated for a little while, but she broke it off with him a few weeks after they sailed away to Key West the summer before their sophomore year.   
  
  
Bessie gave her a look as if to say, 'like you didn't know.' "His father's attempts to change him into Dougie worked, and Pacey didn't even realize it until he recieved his certificate from the Capeside Police Academy."   
  
  
"Pacey told me that his father was being nice to him a little while before I left," Josie mused. Now she really felt sorry for Pacey.   
  
  
The doorbell rang. Josie ran up to get up. Josie flung open the door. "Hello!" She greeted. When she saw the man, her heart stopped for a moment.   
  
  
The man was equally flabbergasted. He stared at her, his brown eyes wide. "Joey?" he whispered,in total shock. Joey looked completely different, but it was her eyes that gave her away.   
  
  
"Dawson?" Josie said quietly.   
  
  
Dawson and Josie stared at each other for a minute, not knowing what to say.   
  
Dawson finally made the move to speak. "Joey,I-"   
  
See the stone set in your eyes   
See the thorn twist in your side   
I wait for you…   
Sleight of hand and twist of fate   
On a bed of nails she makes me wait   
And I wait… without you   
With or without you   
With or without you   
And you give yourself away   
My hands are tied   
My body bruised   
She's got me with   
Nothing left to win   
And nothing else to lose   
I can't live   
With or without you…   
  
  



End file.
